


Trick or Treeeat!

by BabyDracky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get cursed by what they thought was a witch. Now, they have to find a way a to grow up back to their own selves because, clearly, little children can't be hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treeeat!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my NIGHTMARE BEFORE HALLOWEEN MEME @ LJ  
> Written for Jessm78  
> Prompt: Candies

— Dean? Asks Castiel after what feels like a century of silence.  
— Who else? Growls Dean, angry.  
— Dean, it is not Castiel’s fault, says Sam in a little voice, taking his brother’s hand.  
Dean sighs but doesn’t push Sammy’s hand away.  
— I barely recognized you, guys, saysCastiel, frowning. Did I make a mistake? Did I come back in the past?  
— Unfortunately not, answers Dean, still really unhappy about the whole situation.  
— You look like a ten years old, adds the angel.  
— Thank you,Mr. Obvious! That’s why I called you! Do something!  
— What do you want me to do?  
— Are you joking?! I want us back to our normal and old selves!  
Castiel seems to think.  
— What happened?  
Sam tells him how their misfortune began: we were hunting a witch but when we found her nothing we usually do worked to get rid of her. She casted a spell on us to punish us and here we are.  
— Did she kiss your forehead before leaving?  
— She did, spits Dean, offended.  
— And Dean nearly punched her in the face for that, says Sam not really happy about it. She was talking about candies then but couldn’t finish because of him!  
— Ok. That was a Godmother Fairy, announcesCastiel seriously.  
— Are you fucking with us?!  
— No. The only way to get rid of her spell is to do what she told you to do, enjoy your night as children and find candies.Lots of candies. The more, the better!  
— Don’t you think we have better thing to do on a Halloween night?  
— It is not for me to choose but I think she wanted to gift you with something you never had as children, a funny night at Halloween, so…enjoy it!  
Castiel disappears, Dean and Sammy stay together holding hands.  
— It is not a gift, you stupid bird! It is a curse!

*  
— Trick or treaaaaat!  
That’s how the two Winchester siblings found themselves joining other children for the night, going to knock on very door to get lots of candies. Dean hated Sammy for disguising him as a vampire when he had a super pirate’s costume himself.

*  
Morning came and Dean and Sammy were still children.  
— What now? Sighs Dean, sleepy.  
Sammy’s cute little face was frowning.  
— I think we have to eat them…  
— I don’t like candies, sighs Dean.  
— Pretend you do so we can pretend we enjoyed our night!

*  
— I’m gonna vomit, cried Dean.  
— I’m gonna die, answered Sam.  
— I’m gonna killed the mother fucker Fairy!  
— The Godmother Fairy.  
— Won’t make a difference when she dies…  
— Do you thing… We’ll have to wait until Christmas and eat all the candy canes now?  
— Just… Shut up!


End file.
